As still imaging devices such as film cameras and digital cameras become more sophisticated, they are incorporating features and modes that make the picture-taking process both more fun and more foolproof. For example, burst modes are available that capture a series of images in rapid succession. Images captured in burst mode can be used to generate slide shows and animations on a computer or television. The same capability can be used to ensure that the photographer captures the perfect single shot of a moving subject, such as a racer crossing the finish line or a bride throwing the bouquet.
A burst mode is a powerful tool for capturing the time-sequence of the subject, as described above. However, the burst mode and other currently available modes do not help the photographer in correctly framing the image, that is, in selecting the best composition for the image, for example to call attention to the subject and add dimension to the image. Photographers often select a zoom setting that frames their subject unimaginatively or even inappropriately.